


Trust

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: It's My World, You Can't Have it. [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin is back?, Cisco is ill, Gen, Savitar - Freeform, So shit's kicking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: They escaped Savitar, but can Team Flash finally get back together, or are old wounds too sour to heal?





	Trust

They arrived back in the Cortex, and Cisco staggered slightly, he nodded to Barry to show he was fine, and steeled himself for the barrage of questions that were sure to come. Sure enough, Iris, Joe, Cecile, Wally and Julian all arrived. “What happened?” Someone asked, Cisco thought it might have been Iris.

“Caitlin helped us escape, she froze Savitar.” Barry said.

Cisco could tell from the noises the others made that they weren’t sure whether to believe him or not, but right now he needed to sit down, his chest hurt like hell. “Why would she do that?” Iris asked, though there was more hope than actual bite in her tone.

“I don’t know, but she stopped trying to hurt Cisco, after he said something to her.” Barry said.

Cisco looked up and they all looked at him. “What did you say to her?” Julian asked.

Cisco didn’t say anything for moment, and instead glanced at Cecile she seemed alright, relatively calm compared to how he had thought she would be. He took a breath and said. “I reminded her of who she was.”

“Do you think it worked?” Julian asked, and the hope that sounded through his voice made Cisco want to snap, what right did Julian have? And then he remembered exactly what right that was, and he pushed down that beast.

“Yes.” Said a soft voice from behind them. Cisco spun around, winced slightly, but gasped. Caitlin was stood there, in her Killer Frost get up-where had she gotten the suit from, had she kept the one he’d made when they’d gone to fool Black Siren?- and her hair was a mix of red and blonde, but her eyes, her eyes were brown.

Cecile stood firm, and Joe raised his gun, though his hands were shaking. “Stay right there. How do we know we can trust you? How do we know this isn’t a trap?”

It was a reasonable question, after all she had gone straight over to Savitar, but right now, he just wanted his friend by his side again. “It’s alright.” Cisco said, his lungs were burning, his chest was burning, everything was burning, he didn’t care though because Caitlin was here, standing before him and god he just wanted to hug her.

“Cisco, are you sure?” Joe asked again, though the gun had been lowered.

Cisco looked at Caitlin, and she looked at him and the question was there in her eyes, she wanted to know what was wrong with him, why he was sitting and no doubt sweating like a mad man. She would know this wasn’t the sweat he got from fighting as Vibe. Cisco raised an eyebrow in question and she tilted her head in acknowledgement. He swallowed, turned to the others and said. “Yes, I’m sure. This isn’t a trap.”

Joe’s gun was placed back in its holster, but he still seemed suspicious. “Why did you take Cecile?”

Cisco briefly wondered where HR and Tracy are, and then he remembers, somewhere within the lab, safe. He turns to Caitlin again, trying to keep his breathing normal, god, it’s getting harder to breathe. He wants to ask for help, but they’re all looking at Caitlin and so he keeps his mouth shut. “I…I… Savitar told me he needed Tracy Brand. He said that the only way to get you to give her over to him was to take someone you cared about. So, I took Cecile.”

“You mean Frost took Cecile.” Cisco said instantly.

“Well…” Caitlin hesitated and he could tell she wanted to take the fall for this, but he wouldn’t let her.

“When you died,” he swallowed, the grief he had felt then was like nothing he’d ever felt, worse than when Dante had died. “And you came back, you weren’t you. She was there, and she was in control when you took Cecile. Do you even remember anything?” He had a theory about this and he wanted to see whether it was right or not.

Caitlin looked as though she was torn between wanting to say yes and wanting to say no. Eventually she said in a voice that was so soft and scared, Cisco wanted to envelop her in his arms like he had done before and never let go. But he couldn’t move, the wounds were making themselves known and his lungs. Eventually she sighed. “I remember fragments of what happened. I remember going to see him, and I remember something about why he needed Brand.” Caitlin looked at Barry then Iris. “She’s building a weapon to stop Savitar, to keep him in the Speed Force.”

“Yes.” Barry said. “Why does he want her though? Does he want to kill her?”

Caitlin shook her head. “I don’t know. He didn’t tell me. I.,..” she broke off then and her shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry Cecile. I…” she turned to leave.

“Cait!” Cisco called out then and she stopped. She turned and looked at him, Cisco knew there was so much that they both needed to say. He had a lot he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure now was the time to say it. He looked at her and then at everyone else. “You’re here now, you might’ve done something bad, but we’ve all done some bad stuff in the past.” He stared at Barry meaningfully, he hadn’t quite forgiven his friend for Flashpoint. “What matters is you’re here now. And we can help you, if you want?” He finished that last as a question. He prayed to God she wanted help, he wasn’t sure what he’d do if she said no.

She didn’t say no though, instead she nodded and said. “I’d like that. If you’d have me?”

Cisco wanted to say of course, why would you ask that? But it wasn’t his call, he looked at Barry, and Barry said. “Yes, of course.” There was a brief pause and then Barry spoke again. “Joe, why don’t you take Cecile back to the house. We’ll ah, we’ll sort things out from here.”

Something happened then, Caitlin’s eyes darkened with fear. “I wouldn’t do that.”

They all looked at her then and asked. “What do you mean?” Someone asked that, Cisco wasn’t sure who, he was finding it really hard to breathe.

“He….he knows things does Savitar, he really knows things.” Caitlin replied.

“What do you mean?” Someone asked, it was all becoming sort of distant, Cisco saw something click in Barry’s eyes and he flashed out of the room. Cisco was about to ask where he was going when heat sapped out of him and his eyes closed. He distantly heard someone, he thought it sounded like Caitlin cry. “Cisco!” But he wasn’t sure.

“I know this isn’t the right time, but Caitlin, I need to know, is this thing between us going to work or not?” That was Julian’s voice. Why was Julian asking Caitlin about their relationship, didn’t he know they had bigger things to worry about?

“Julian can you pass me that book there please, Cisco’ll want it when he wakes up.” Caitlin replied, and oh boy, she really didn’t want to answer Julian if she was asking for his favourite book.

“Caitlin, I asked you a question!” Julian replied sounding pissed off. _Dick._ Cisco thought instantly, didn’t he know there were bigger problems right now than his little thing for Caitlin. Though, and here was where his insecurities came back again, what happened if Caitlin still felt something for Julian? Then he’d… no he couldn’t think that, shit was bad enough already without him going back to his pining.

“I know you did, but I’m not ready to answer that right now, Julian. So, could you please pass me the book.” Caitlin said, her voice composed, though Cisco could tell that she was anything but. Julian grumbled and handed her the book, Cisco heard him walk out of the room. After a few moments, he heard Caitlin whisper. “You can open your eyes now, Cisco.”

Cisco harrumphed slightly, wincing at the pain that shot through him. “How did you know I was awake?”

“Your breathing eased out a little, you weren’t gasping so much.” Caitlin replied, her voice tender, something in him stirred, but he pushed that down forcefully. “You gave me quite a scare earlier, what happened?”

Cisco tried not to think of the fact that she’d said her and not the others. “I was just feeling a bit tired, and you know wounded, Killer Frost had just been throwing ice daggers at me.”

He cursed himself the minute the words left his mouth, and reached over to take her hand, she pulled back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean….”

“No, it’s alright. But seriously Cisco, that wasn’t the reaction of someone who’d been fighting. You were gasping for breath.” Caitlin replied, her voice quavering. “It was… it was like when my dad was ill.”

Cisco closed his eyes. _Shit, how did I forget about her dad?_ That had been one of the first things she’d told him when they’d really gotten to know one another, about how her dad had been killed by lung cancer, and he still remembered the way her eyes had looked as she’d talked about it. He thought about lying and saying there was nothing wrong, but she’d seen him faint. He had to tell her now. “Only Julian knows, and that’s because I fainted in front of him and he had to run the tests.” He said softly.

“When did you realise something was wrong?” Caitlin asked, her voice somewhere between quavering and angry.

Cisco swallowed and replied. “Roughly around the time that Abra Kadabra started appearing. I don’t know why it’s so bad now, maybe it’s because I’m a meta and my abilities are just making it worse.”

Caitlin took his hand then, and he squeezed, he looked at her and saw tears forming. “Why didn’t you say anything?” She asked.

“I don’t know, I think I was a bit worried because you know there was a dude from the future here, and he was causing chaos, and then you died and Killer Frost appeared and things went a bit mad, then she disappeared and we had to go find you and everything.” Cisco said, it had been three weeks, three weeks since he had fainted, and the scans had come back positive, and the pressure in his lungs had gotten worse.

“I…I…” Caitlin stammered.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m, here, aren’t I? And now you’re here. It’s fine.” Cisco said.

Caitlin nodded, though she didn’t look fine, and Cisco was pretty sure he didn’t look fine. He thought for a moment and then asked. “What are you going to do with Julian?”

Caitlin stared at him in disbelief. “You’re really going to ask me about that? Now?”

“Well, when else am I going to ask? Not like we get a lot of free time around here, now is it?” Cisco fired back.

Caitlin laughed, and it was such a sweet sound he smiled. She smiled back. Then she sighed. “I don’t know. I like Julian, he’s a sweet guy, but I’m not sure I like him like that.”

Cisco tried to keep his heart from jumping for joy at her words, and said. “That’s fair. I guess we all have some time to figure things out before you know, shit kicks off.”

Caitlin nodded, just as Barry whooshed in. And though that might’ve caused her to pull her hand away before, now it merely meant her grip tightened. Cisco didn’t mind he quite liked it. Barry walked into the med room, with Julian, who saw their joined hands and scowled, but Barry spoke and said. “I know who Savitar is.” Caitlin tensed beside him and he looked at her, but she looked at Barry.

“Who is he?” Cisco asked then, surprised at how raspy his voice had suddenly become.

Barry took a deep breath and then said. “He’s me.” Cisco felt something hit him then and the world turned to black again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a review at the end, I'd like to know whether people are enjoying this or not.


End file.
